Fifteen
by Ravenclaw130
Summary: Lily Luna's fifth year of Hogwarts. Shes been through so much. Will she ever trust again? Can she?
1. Chapter 1

Tears swarmed my vision as I ran out towards the Black Lake. I heard them calling me, but I didn't look back. I only stopped when I reached the edge of the lake. Then I realised it was raining and I was soaking wet. When Seamus (My now ex-boyfriend) and Lucy (My so-called-cousin) stopped shouting my name. Then I made my way up to the castle.

I suppose I should tell you who I am. And what happened.

My name is Lily Luna Potter, yes, yes the daughter of the famous Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived and Ginny Potter (nee Weasley) the Quidditch correspondent for the Daily Prophet. I have loads of cousins, I shall introduce you to them now:

Victoire: My favourite cousin (don't tell anyone I said that) She is engaged to Ted (My god-brother). Funny, Lively, Kind , Honest and genuine. AKA Vic.

Domnique: Vics sister. Domnique is very much like Vic. Shes dating Dean Finnigan, My ex-boyfriends best mate. AKA Dom.

Louis: Vic and Doms brother. Kind, Funny different from Dom, but very similer to Vic.

Fred: The exact same as uncle George! Funny, Loves pulling pranks, childish, but really kind. AKA Freddie

Roxanne (if you want to die): Funny, lively, but can be serious and gives really good advice when needed. AKA Roxy

Molly II: Smart, pressured, (being the minister for magic's daughter can have that effect), really nice and kind EXTREMELY quiet

Lucy: Rebel without a cause! (But I hate her now….) AKA Luce

Rose: Smart, nice but she really has a temper! AKA Rosie

Hugo: Kind, smart but not crazy smart like Rosie. My best guy friend. AKA Hu

Teddy: Really kind and funny AKA Ted

James: PROTECTIVE! Funny, kind (when I don't want to strangle him) AKA Jim (but only I'm allowed to call him that)

Albus: Protective but not as protective as James. Kind and funny. AKA Al

ME!: Amazing, all kinds of awesome (if I do say so myself) AKA Lils, Lilykins (only Jim, Al and Ted call me that)

I just found out that my boyfriend (now ex-boyfriend) of 6 months has been having a 3 month affair with my cousin Lucy.

I ignored everyone as I made my way to bed.

"Lils? What's wrong?" James asked a worried expression on his face.

"Nothing" I replied without stopping.

When I reached my dorm I ignored everyone, _especially_ Lucy. I got into bed not bothering to get changed into my pyjamas.

I was woken up by voices, I tried to ignore them but was startled by the sound of a door slamming. Then I decided to get up. But instantly regretted it, as I found Lucy sitting on her bed weeping.

I pulled on my robes and gathered up my books and started to walk across to the door.

'Lily, we need to talk' Lucy said when she looked up.

_Keep cool, ignore her._

'You cant ignore me forever' She said as if she'd been listening to my thoughts. 'We _have_ to talk' She added.

I still ignored her as I made my way down the stairs towards the common room, where all my cousins sat with worried looks on their faces, but this time the worried looks are not directed at me, but at Lucy and her puffy red eyes…..

'She found out didn't she' Molly said loudly, it was not a question.

She _knew_! She **knew** and did not tell me!

Lucy didn't reply.

'Found out what?!' James asked angrily. 'What _did_ you do to make my baby sister so upset?!'

'Shes been snogging my boyfriend_, ex-_boyfriend' I said quietly.

'**What?!**' James, Albus, Fred and Louis said at once.

'Its all just a misunderstanding…..' Lucy started but I didn't hear the rest of it as I ran out the portrait hole.

I stopped when I reached a deserted class room. I closed the door, dumped my bags on a desk, slid down to the floor and cried.

After a few minutes, James rushed in panting. When he saw me on the floor, he didn't say anything. Just sat down and put his arms around me.

Even though I felt like dying, James made me feel better.

Things _will_ get better. I hope…..


	2. Chapter 2

The Importance of Minding your own Business

The next morning I woke up to my best friend – Beth Wood – poking me in the ribs.

"Wake up!" she shouted "Come on Lils, we have Potions. You don't want to be late for that."

With great hesitation, I got up and got ready for the tormenting day ahead.

While we were eating breakfast in the Great Hall, Beth was talking about a new broom that was coming out. I wasn't really listening, because I didn't care. Well it's not that I didn't care, I was just too sad to care.

I hadn't seen Lucy all morning. Not that I minded though, I hate her. Well I don't hate her, just strongly dislike her. She stole my boyfriend, cousins don't do that. Sure Roxy did it to Hugo, but that was different, Paul was straight. But Hugo still loved him and it was a known fact that Hugo did play on the other side of the Quidditch pitch. Roxy should have talked with Hugo before accepting Pauls invite to Hogsmeade. But then again that's Roxy for ya.

Oh no, Beth asked me my opinion of what she just said. Okay Lily, usually what people do in these situations are say "Yeah, I completely agree with that." Well guess what? I did that, and it didn't work! Beth can see right through me.

"Look Lils, it's okay. We all get that you're upset about the whole Seamus and Lucy thing. But it'll all be okay soon. You'll see." And with that she began gathering her books and we made our way to Potions. Oh Beth Wood, what would I do without you?

Guess what I just remembered? I sit beside Seamus in Potions, and I always have! Old Slughorn tends to put the same pairings every year, not that I minded until now. This would be so awkward! What if he wants to talk? What should I do, hit him or listen. Or maybe just ignore him all-together? Yeah that sounds good, and I can just hit him in my mind.

I went to sit beside him, but no, it seems that Princess Lucy wants to take even more from me! Well that's fine, this way I don't have to talk to anyone, I can just sit beside Frank. Yeah Frank's nice, we were friends when we were younger. Quiet boy though, James said it's because of me that Frank's like that. But I heard Professor Longbottom was like that too, so it's okay.

"Hey Frank!" I said merrily, as I plonked myself down on the seat.

"Hi Lily." He said merrily back. Maybe it wasn't me who ruined him, or maybe he just had a new confidence boost, who knows.

We spent most of the class taking notes and I would talk with Frank occasionally. I kept on getting looks from Lucy – mean ones – but Beth made up for them with reassuring smiles, thumbs-up and the occasional mean face to Lucy. Oh how I love my best friend.

At lunch Beth and I went for a walk around the Black Lake. It was a bit windy, but the sun was shining brightly and it made Hogwarts look even more beautiful.

But of course, as most of my family live in Hogwarts, there is always that issue of personal space.

"Hello Lily, love." Albus said over my shoulder.

"What do you want Albus?" I asked, really not wanting to talk to my brother right now.

"What makes you think I _want_ anything?" he asked innocently. "OK, forget I said that. I just wanted to check and see if you're alright. You know, 'cos of – erm what happened yesterday." He looked sort of embarrassed that he was asking this in front of everyone.

"I'm fine Al, thanks for asking." I patted him on the shoulder "You really don't have to worry about me."

"No, I know you're able to take care of yourself, I was just checking is all." And with a cheeky wink to Beth and a pat on my head; he made his way back up to the castle.

That evening, Beth and I sat in Gryffindor common room doing our Divination homework.

"Hey what do you think Jupiter has in store for my future?" Beth asked, randomly.

"I think you will be the next captain of England's Quidditch team." I said, merrily.

"Aah, Lily darling, I think you're forgetting; I'm Scottish," I laughed at this "and proud, might I add." And we both began to laugh. Just happy hysterics, laughing for no reason. And that is another thing I love about my dear Beth Wood.

Once we had recovered from laughing, I turned my head to face the direction that quite a bit of noise was coming from. It was Molly and _Lucy_; fighting. It seemed that Molly was giving out to Lucy. Ooh, I _wonder _why? (Note the sarcasm).

They were making quite a scene actually and you could see Rose on the edge of her seat, just waiting to intervene if it got physical. And she did jump when Lucy gave her sister a little shove.

"Would you two just stop it!" Rose said in an urgent whisper. "You're being ridiculous!" Rose was so like Aunt Hermione, it was uncanny. Lucy stalked up to the dorm, and Rose stood, talking to Molly. You could easily see that Rose was on Molly's side, though she tried hard to hide it.

I could feel all the Wotter eyes on me. They all looked quite embarrassed, or was it awkward? They knew what Molly and Lucy were fighting about. I turned to Roxy and shrugged (a way to ask what was going on), but she just nodded towards me.

They were fighting about me? Molly must have been giving out to Lucy for being so mean, for the whole 'stealing my boyfriend' thing. I felt a stroke of gratitude for Molly; she was standing up for me. Good old Molly. She was quite a shy individual, so she must have been pretty angry with Lucy, because I know I was.

But still; too many people were getting involved. I mean it was nice that they were thinking of me, but I'm over it (I know after a day – _amazing_ right?). I Lily Luna Potter am _over_ Seamus – whatever his middle name is – Thomas. I am, aren't I?


End file.
